Switched
by number1NewsiesFreak
Summary: We have over used the olds time tale of some girls getting sucked into the Newies movie.This is the story of some of our favorite newsies coming to us. Ok I know I suck at summaries so just read if you feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own any newsies I only own all the characters you don't reconize.

"Come on girls hurry up" ushered Mrs. Higgins

"Yes, yes if we are to go we need to go now" Mr. Higgins agreed.

We all trudge along to the basement that held a way to our new home.

"Ise don't wanna go not widout da boys" I complained the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"They will be along soon enough" Mrs. Higgins replied somewhat sadly.

The finally reached the little trap door in the basement of the newsboy lodging house. Mr. Higgins swiftly unlocked the latch and opened the door to reveal a swirling green portal.

"Patrick." Called Mr. Higgins

"Yes sir.' Spot replied quietly not liking the use of his real name.

"Take this key and keep it with you" he said while handing him the key to the latch.

"Hey! Why does he gets ta keep it?" Anthony exclaimed.

"Because he won't gamble it away unlike somebody Ise knows" I said with an accusing stare.

Anthony's face turned red while the rest of us were trying to keep from laughing to loud. I went over and kissed my brother on the cheek.

"Try to stay outa trouble Race" I said sadly.

"Ha when do Ise evah get inta trouble" he responded cheekily.

I cracked a small smile even though he was a pain in my ass sometimes I would miss him dearly.

"Ok you first Allison" my mother called from near the portal.

"Do wese even know where dis is going ta take us?" I asked.

"No but we will make do where ever it puts us." She said with a small smile.

I took one last look around the room at all my friends. Race, Mush, Jack, David, Blink, Spot, Skittery, Specs, Dutchy, and Itey were there. The girls of course were there because they would be coming with me, but the boys wouldn't be coming for a while.

"Bye boys Ise will see youse soon" I said with a hopeful smile. I turned around and looked into what was going to control my future and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: I do not own any newsies but Christmas is coming and I think you know what I want :)

3 Years Later

"Ally are you even listening."

"Huh what?"

"That's what I thought" she said with a bit of arrogance in her voice that proves she was a Conlon. "You were thinking about them again weren't you?" she whispered.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"To me it is" she responded.

I sighed as I looked into her stormy blue eyes that always reminded me of her brother. "Yeah I was thinking about the day we left again. I'm starting to think your brother might have gambled away the key."

"Hey! My bruthah would nevah do dat!" she said with a bit of her New York accent breaking through.

I cracked a smile. "You're going New York again." I pointed out. She started to laugh we all loved our New York accents but my mom had told us we had to learn how to speak properly.

"Heya girls" Ashlyn said as she walked over.

"Hi Squirt." I responded. That got me a growl from her unlike the rest of us she hated her nickname.

"Don't call me that." She said in a low threatening tone.

"Come on Race gave you that name sis, wear it with pride.

"Just because you love our brother so much doesn't mean I have to." She replied haughtily.

Just as I was about to break her nose for insulting our brother so much, Emmaliegh came into the room.

"Ok you two break it up we don't need you two fighting again." Em was always the peace maker settling any fights between the rests of us.

"Fine." I replied sourly.

"Oh boy what did we miss" Cat asked as she and the other girls walked into the room.

"Me almost breaking Ashlyns nose" I replied as if was no big deal because to us it wasn't.

"Again?" Allisa asked sounding exasperated.

"Yes again" Em replied for me.

"You two really need to stop fighting" Angel finally piped in she had been watching the whole thing with little interest.

"Who asked you?" I replied a bit angry.

"Hey no need to get snippy with me. I was just saying what everybody was thinking."

"I agree with Angel" Abigail said "It's getting really annoying"

"Yeah what happened between you two you used to be inseperatable?" Allisa said.

"I grew up unlike someone." said Ashlyn with a cold glare my way. "I'm able to see who my brother really is just some good for nothing, poker playing, gambling addict!"

With those last words I jumped up and grabbed her by the hair and swung her around and got ready to really break her nose this time when I felt a strong hand around my wrist and an arm around my waist. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"No not this time" said a voice I knew all to well.

"Xander! If you don't let me go right now you'll be the one getting the broken nose!"

"Help me out here Alex!"

"I'm coming I'm coming."

It was at that time they realized I still had my sister by the hair.

"Angel get her to let go of Ashlyn" Alex said.

"I'm on it"

I felt pinch my wrist and I let go enough out of surprise for them to get Ashlyns hair out of my hand.

"Come on" Xander said slinging my body over his shoulder like a ragdoll and carried me up the stairs with me screaming bloody murder all the way. He sat me down it the bathtub and turned the water on. That shut me up real quick. "Ok, ok that's enough!" I yelled at him. He had on a smirk that only the King of Brooklyn could rival. I glared at him I hated it when he smirked.

"Will you ever learn?" he asked impatiently.

"She was insulting Racetrack again!" I retorted.

"You know she doesn't love your brother like you do. She sees him as the reason for you guys having to leave.

"I know but it still makes me angry. So when did you guys get here?"

"About two seconds before we heard you screaming bloody murder in the kitchen."

"Oh…I didn't know you guys were coming by tonight." I said trying to change the subject.

"Ashlyn didn't tell you guys?"

"What do you think?" I said with a glare.

"I know stupid question. Well go get dried off and dressed we're all going to the movies."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute go tell the other girls."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Newsies :( p.s. is this even necessary I mean who writing on here would own newsies they would be freaking millionaires,:P anyway onto the story

Chapter 3

Spots POV (1901)

"Conlon wait til I get you to the Refuge!"

I had to get to Manhattan as quick as possible it was time for us to go but first I had to tell my boys I was going. I arrived at the lodging house in record time now was the hard part.

" Boys Ise wants all of youse ovah here now."

"Whats up Spot?" my second in command, Spike, asked me.

"Ise gotta go boys. Its time foah me ta move on."

"What! Whatcha talking bout Spot youse only fifteen youse gots several more years of sellin!" Spike instantly protested.

"Ise gotta go, its time for me ta go find Angel" I replied sadly. I loved my newsies and it was killing me to leave them but my time here is done.

"Well Ise guess wese cant stop youse well at least not widout getting soaked." Spike said trying to lighten the mood.

"Take care of them Spike and remembah as king youse gots ta put your subjects foist" I said with a wink. "See ya boys maybe Ise will come back one day and check on youse." With that I turned around an started making my way to Manhattan. I turned my back on my life hoping that it was going to be worth it.

Normal POV

"Heya Spotty what brings ya ta 'Hattan?" Race asked with a smirk.

"Well certainly not your pretty face." Spot replied with his famous smirk.

"Ouch that one hoirt." Race said pretending to be offended.

"So wheres Jacky Boy Ise need ta talk to him, now."

"In his room whats so important?"

"Its time foah us to go. Go get the othah newsies that are supposed to be comin."

"Go, go where?"

"Where do ya think bonehead!" came Spots reply obviously irritated.

"Wait what! Why now and why do you get to decide!"

"Cause Ise got inta some trouble and Ise have the key. Now go get da rest of da boys." he said twirling the key around his finger with a smirk on his face.

"Fine I'll go get dem" Race replied with a sigh.

Spot made his way up to Jacks room looking around the familiar lodging house. He made it to his door and knocked. "Jacky boy com'ere Ise need ta talk ta youse , now.'

"Im coming just give me a second" came Jack's reply in a clearly annoyed and sleepy tone. "What do ya want Spot?"

"Its time ta go Jack Ise already sent Race ta collect the rest of da boys. Now go tell da new leader it his toin."

"Ise wish youse has given me a bit more of a heads up." Jack sighed.

"Sorry Jack it was last minute ta me to."

"Ok then I'll go find Jumps" Jack said sadly.

Jacks POV

So I went to find the boy I had decided to train to be leader. It technically should be Race but since he was coming with us it kind of couldn't be him. Jumps was a good kid he was only fourteen but he was tough kind of like Spot but nicer (thank God). He was a little on the scrawny side but a good fighter he also put the good of the boys before his own personal pleasure. Yeah he is good and he will be the perfect fit. "Heya Jumps" "Jack watcha doin up thought you was takin a nap" he replied with a smirk(yep just like Spot)

"Well ise got interrupted by our little friend from Brooklyn" I replied with a smirk of my own.

"Really what's Spot doin here? Didn't think he would be back here for a couple more weeks."

"He came to get me. So how youse feel like takin ovah a couple months early?"

"What! Watcha mean take ovah early Ise ain't ready!"

"Sorry Jumps it your time ta be leader and don't worry so much youse plenty ready" I said with a wink. He took that well.

"Whose gonna tell da boys?"

" Don't worry I'll goes tell dem now."

"Ok gonna miss ya Cowboy."

"Gonna miss ya to Jumps." I said with a small sad smile.

With that I made my way to the bunkroom I tried to take as much time as possible, but with it only being up the stairs it didn't take nearly long enough. I paused at the door not really believing what I was doing after all we had gone through this was it I was leaving my home."Heya boy get ovah here ise gotta tell youse something."

"Whats goin on Jack?" Boots was thirteen now and could tell something was wrong.

"Im finally going boys." I said trying not to look any of them in the was met with a lot of "what"s and "Why ya goin"s.

"Sorry boys but it's my time ta go I'll come visit promise." With that I walked out the door with a bunch of sad stares at my back.


End file.
